the_religion_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Religion Virus Wiki
The Religion Virus The Religion Virus is a queer interspecies religious mythology that chronicles a host of competing and intersecting messianic narratives inscribed within a set of ancient scrolls called The Meta Codex. 'The mythos animates and expiates the divisions between gods, messengers, and mortals, the oppositions between religion and magick (or ''"Religion as the Domestication of Magick"), scriptures and idols, worship and belief, liberation and colonisation and Nature as Protagonist through the sentience the planet of 'Ib, wherein much of the mythos takes place. The Religion Virus (or V390-X) refers to a genetic implant that was discovered in the chromosomatrix grid of Aionic sapiens by the Archons in Aionic Cycle 6239-8 (one of The Three Revelations) and subsequently genetically implanted by the Archonic BioPriests into the genetic code of first the The Omomyid, second The Baculi, and third The Simia, in the corresponding First, Second and Third Seedings of Ib. '''Aion Aion was the home planet of the Archons, a once lush, vital and abundant, but following millions of years of Archonic evolution, ecological, religious and genetictransformation, catastrophe struck not once but twice (in First and Second Apocalypse) and the entirety of the inhabitable land sunk deep below the chthonic seas thus transforming it into a Waterworld. However, thanks to rapid advancements in technology, the upper echelons of Aionic strata were salvaged from the flood and orbited the planet in arks that were loaded also with the genetic seeds of all living forms the planet once contained. The survivors inhabited nine colonies on surrounding moons, whilst squadrons of Drones slaved to build a series of artificial continents which would eventually be repopulated by the kin of the survivors. The Archons 1.Methuzaiia 2. Athyra (died of injuries during the first days of Archonic Exodus, but was re-grown by a grief-stricken Methuzaiia during the first 9 months of Exodus). 3. Re 4. Pith 5. Akha 6. Am'At 7. Sekh 8. Nin 9. He'Mat 10. Attis 11. A'dad 12. Anu 'The Archonomachy' In Aionic Cycle 6623-3, following a long and devastating caste war called The Archonomachy, the Archonic homeward of Aion and all seven of its orbiting colonies were entirely obliterated. The only survivors were: Pontifex Methuzaiia Soyoyoth of the Religion Caste , xyr Twelve Progeny (although xyr firstborn, Athyra, succumbed to xyr injuries and transitioned during xyr departure from the atmosphere of Aion), along with a vast archive of genetic seeds for all indigenous and engineered species that once populated the now sunken water world of Aion. The Archons and their gene-seeds escaped aboard four great Arks, which they then used to travel across galaxies in the Archonic Exodus in search of the mythical planet Ib, the alleged homeworld of the genetic engineers who first crafted Sapiens, referred to by the Archons as The Makers. The Archonic Exodus The Seraphim of 'Ib The First Seeding of 'Ib The Second Seeding of 'Ib The First Apocalypse of 'Ib The Third Seeding of 'Ib The Birth of Sa'Hid The Dispersal of the Twelve The Bone Circles Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse